Smile From Somewhere
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Semua orang punya masa lalu. Ten memiliki Taeyong saat usianya 16 tahun. Sekarang dia berusia 29 tahun dan Johnny adalah pemiliknya. Hidup seluruh manusia berhak berubah. Manusia itu sendiri yang menentukannya. Johnten / Taeten / NCT


_Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bagikan untuk kalian semua yang membaca karya ini. Sesuatu itu adalah cinta. Sebuah gejolak yang semua orang nyaris pernah rasakan. Tak ada kata berhenti untuk menemukan cinta. Karena cinta adalah sebuah kebutuhan. Untuk mencintai dan merasa dicintai._

.

 **Smile From Somewhere**

 **.**

Sudah terlambat. Dia merasa tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengejar satu peluangnya. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja dia sudah sangat kesulitan berkat harus berlari lewat tangga darurat menuju lantai enam. Dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat pekerjaan.

Saat sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan lorong dengan ruang wawancara, bahunya merosot. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat pintu cokelat itu telah tertutup rapat.

Tahun ini adalah tahun keempat setelah dia lulus dari universitas. Ibunya tidak pernah berhenti ngomel sejak hari itu karena dia belum juga punya pekerjaan. Padahal dia sudah bekerja keras melamar pekerjaan disana-sini, tetapi ketidakberuntungan selalu menghampirinya. Pernah suatu kali saat dia akan melamar pekerjaan di pemerintahan, sebuah mobil malah menabraknya sampai dia terpelanting di aspal. Tapi, ajaibnya dia masih bisa berdiri. Lalu disaat yang lain, dia pernah jatuh dari lantai dua saat melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan konstruksi. Karena dianggap ceroboh, dia tidak diterima. Lalu yang paling mengesalkan untuknya adalah saat ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris sebuah perusahaan kecil. Pimpinan perusahaan yang sudah berperut buncit ternyata menyimpan birahi padanya dan nyaris menelanjanginya saat ia lembur. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memukul laki-laki tua itu menggunakan lampu meja, dan dia dipecat.

"Kau melamar pekerjaan disini?"

Suara berat dari balik punggungnya membuat laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu berbalik. Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi -yang berhasil membuatnya mendongak- berdiri disana sambil memperlihatkan dahinya yang berkerut. Ada sebuah lencana kecil yang tersemat di kerah kemejanya yang menunjukkan pangkat kepala bagian dari suatu divisi di perusahaan itu.

"Iya tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Wawancaranya jam 12 siang tapi sekarang sudah jam 1. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Eum, apa kau baca surat undangan wawancaranya dengan benar? Sepertinya kami menuliskan jam 2 bukan jam 12 disana."

"Hah?"

.

" _Good afternoon. My name is Ten Chitaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ," Semua orang yang duduk berjajar di sana mengkerutkan dahi begitu mendengar nama laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu. " _I am from Thailand and-_ "

"Apa motivasimu bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai salah satu bagian dari divisi _micro finance_?"

Suasana dingin yang sejak awal mendiami ruangan itu berubah menjadi mencekam setelah laki-laki tinggi yang Ten –tak sengaja- temui di depan pintu buka suara. Keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata laki-laki itu serasa melehkan kakinya. Orang yang duduk di kanan kiri Ten juga sama-sama menjadi tegang. Mereka mulai takut jika ditanyai oleh orang yang bertanya pada Ten sekarang.

"Kau terlalu serius John. Lihat wajahnya."

"Aku harus pastikan seseorang yang ada di 'bawahku' adalah orang yang kompeten dan tahan lama."

Seketika seluruh pewawancara menggelakkan tawa atas apa yang dikatakan Johnny. Berlainan dengan Ten yang bingung.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mari kita ganti pertanyaannya. Apakah kau single, tuan Leechaiyapornkul?"

.

Ten akui bahwa atasannya begitu mempesona. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta wajahnya yang tampan membuat orang dengan mudah terperosok dalam kubangan nafsu untuk mendapatkannya. Beberapa persen dari diri Ten juga menginginkannya. Dia tidak ingin jadi munafik untuk menampik keinginan itu.

Di akhir minggu, saat divisi mereka mengadakan acara hang out bersama, sang kepala divisi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ikut meski pekerjaannya masih menggunung dan menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Dia punya kepribadian yang cerah. Di luar kantor, ia menjadi teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak minum bersama, pergi ke klub, bahkan teman curhat. Ia punya saran-saran lucu untuk bawahannya yang sedang menghadapi masalah. Membuat semua orang berhasil dibuat tertawa olehnya.

Tapi saat sudah berada di kantor, wibawanya langsung terlihat. Dia bertangan dingin. Tak ada satupun proyek yang berakhir buruk dalam genggamannya. Paling buruk hanya keuntungannya saja yang kecil. Dia mendapat penghormatan bahkan dari divisi lain dan direktur sendiri. Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan langsung berpikir bahwa Johnny adalah calon yang tepat untuk mengisi posisi wakil direktur –yang saat ini jabatannya kosong-.

Di dalam bilik kecil miliknya, Ten bekerja sebagai seorang pemula yang baik. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sering mencuri pandang ke arah kantor Johnny, walau usahanya kadang gagal. Dan buruknya, banyak rekan kerja yang sudah memergoki aksinya itu. Mereka tak henti menggoda Ten untuk 'kesalahannya' itu.

Salahkan Johnny yang nyaris berusia 30 masih single dan si pendatang baru Ten yang terlalu kelewat jujur pada perasaannya.

"Sir Seo, apakah apartemennya sudah ada yang mengurus?"

"Sir Seo, saya mau mengingatkan, Sir masih single."

"Sir Seo, ada yang lirik-lirik terus lho, kok gak ditanggepi?"

Ten harus mulai terbiasa dengan ledekan-ledekan yang sering teman-temannya lontarkan untuk sang kepala divisi. Belum lagi yang terakhir. Dia cukup tahu diri bahwa sindiran itu juga ditujukan padanya.

Suatu siang, saat pekerjaan tidak terlalu menumpuk untuk diselesaikan, Johnny datang ke biliknya. Ten tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat tiba-tiba mendapati laki-laki itu berdiri di belakangnya kala dia menguap lebar.

"S-Sir…" Ten langsung berdiri tegap.

"Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Dengan lugas ia bertanya. "Yang lain sudah pergi makan siang. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku hanya mengeceknya lagi. Kalau-kalau ada yang kurang sesuai."

Laki-laki asal Thailand itu menjawab sembari menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba dengan deru napasnya. Bagaimana bisa karyawan di divisi ini bekerja dengan tenang kalau kepala-nya saja setampan ini? Ten tidak bisa bayangkan.

"Coba lihat..." Johnny menyeruakkan kepalanya mendekati monitor komputer Ten. Membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Ten menahan napasnya saat pipi Johnny tepat ada sepuluh senti di depan matanya. Ia semakin gugup.

"Ini sudah bagus." Komentar sang kepala divisi. Ia menoleh lalu berkata pada Ten yang mematung di kursinya. "Bernapas, Ten."

Tak sampai sepersekian detik, Ten langsung menghembuskan napas yang dia tahan di paru-paru cukup lama. Tanpa sadar ia melakukan hal itu dengan mata yang masih setia menatap Johnny.

"Aku... Lupa..."

Kejujuran yang keluar dari mulutnya itu mengundang tawa Johnny. "Hahaha... Bernapas saja sampai lupa? Tidak masuk akal."

Pipi Ten berubah merah. Malu rasanya kalau harus lebih lama bersama dengan atasannya itu. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam ke dasar bumi. Sepertinya ide itu lebih bagus ketimbang mesti menahan malu.

"Lupakan laporan ini. Kau harus makan siang." Johnny menelan salivanya dengan berat. "Maksudku, kita harus makan siang."

"Apa?"

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

Ten kehilangan pikirannya untuk sekejap. "Ya." Dan kata itu seakan hanya sebuah bentuk refleks.

.

Musik berdentum seperti hendak merobek gendang telinga. Ruang hitam dengan lampu warna-warni memancar ke sudut-sudut ruang besar itu. Bau alkohol yang menyengat pula seakan mampu memabukkan siapa saja tanpa harus menegaknya.

Seperti biasa di akhir minggu. Divisi itu selalu punya acara keluar bersama. Untuk sesaat meninggalkan pikiran dari pekerjaan atau pasangan dan anak di rumah yang menyebalkan sesekali. Mereka butuh waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri hidup dalam kebebasan semu. Nyata atau semu pun mereka tak peduli, asal ada saja waktu untuk mereka bisa bernapas dari kejamnya kehidupan.

Sepuluh orang di sana telah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras yang tempatnya telah tercecer di atas meja. Nyaris tidak ada yang sadar seratus persen diantara mereka. Kebanyakan lagi telah kehilangan kontrol atas raga mereka sendiri. Beberapa bahkan telah lemas lebih dulu berkat bantuan 'alat penerbang', narkotika.

Ten harus menyipitkan matanya untuk mendapat gambar paling tajam dari indra pelihat itu. Ini pertama kali sejak ia menjejaki tanah di Amerika, berpesta minuman keras sampai rasanya mau mati. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat seakan sebuah pesawat menimpanya. Ah! Hiperbola. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, sudah pasti kepalanya tak berbentuk lagi.

Ia merasakan sensasi yang tak biasa saat sesuatu membelai –menyentuh- bahunya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Johnny duduk di sana dengan tenang. Tak menyentuh sedikitpun gelas di hadapannya.

"Pusing?"

"Eung..." Gumam Ten. Namun ia mengambil segelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum. Tubuhmu tidak bisa menolelirnya dengan baik, bung. Jadi berhentilah."

Johnny mengambil alih gelas Ten lalu meletakkannya di meja. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengajak bawahan barunya itu untuk pergi dari lingkaran orang-orang yang bahkan bicara pun sudah gagap itu. Mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa yang ada di lantai satu. Bergabung dengan mereka yang bergoyang liar dengan alunan musik asing buat Ten.

Tak sedikitpun Johnny melepaskan tangan Ten darinya. Menjaga agar ia tak pergi kemana-mana dan terus ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Amerika sebebas ini." Ucap Ten diambang kesadarannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau secantik ini." Balas Johnny.

"Apa?" Ten sepertinya salah dengar.

"Kau cantik!"Teriak Johnny di telinga Ten hingga semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Kita tidak bicara tentang itu."

"Uh, benarkah?" Johnny terlihat terkejut sekaligus malu. "Tapi kau memang cantik."

Ten merasa Johnny adalah orang yang paling mabuk diantara semua orang.

Meski begitu, " _Thanks."_ Dia tak menolak.

.

Untuk akhir minggu selanjutnya, Johnny tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengajak wanita atau pria manapun pergi bersamanya, berdua, di akhir pekan. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan berdiri di hadapan bawahannya dengan kegugupan yang dirasa begitu nyata.

"Aku punya dua tiket. Mau pergi denganku?" tanyanya.

Ten sedikit bingung juga terkejut dengan penawaran yang atasannya berikan.

"Tiket apa?"

"Gedung Empire State. Kita bisa melihat Manhattan dengan baik di sana."

"Apa anda sedang mengajakku berkencan, Sir?"

"Ya!" Johnny berseru hingga seluruh orang di dalam kantor itu memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak ia berdiri disana, Johnny menjadi pusat perhatian. "Maksudku, tidak! Hanya saja membosankan akhir minggu di apartemen sendirian-"

"Kita bertemu di 33rd Street Station." Ucap Ten yang seakan tidak sabar. Ia mencomot kedua tiket di tangan Johnny. "Biar aku yang bawa."

.

Mereka bertemu di stasiun bawah tanah itu. Hari ini Johnny meninggalkan mobilnya di garasi dan memilih naik kereta untuk bisa merasa sejajar dengan Ten. Keretanya sampai lebih dulu. Sembari menunggu teman kencannya datang, ia menghisap rokok mentol yang tak pernah absen menemani kesehariannya sejak kuliah. Memang dia perokok berat. Seorang pecandu yang secara jelas mengetahui benda sepanjang sembilan senti itu akan memperpendek usianya. Namun, ia terlanjur terperosok. Tidak ada sebuah alasan kuat untuknya meninggalkan benda ternikmat itu bahkan jika seseorang menawarkan narkotika penyebab badai serotonin terhebat sebagai gantinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menunggu di sini." Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Johnny dari nikmatnya rokok yang ia hisap. Ten berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian casual yang demi Tuhan, membuat ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. "Kupikir kita akan bertemu di atas sana. Apa kau naik kereta juga?"

"Ya. Sesekali aku ingin coba seberapa hebat kota ini memanjakan rakyatnya."

Ten hanya mengangguk kecil sembari mengulum senyum. Matanya bergulir menatap Johnny dari atas hingga bawah. Sempurna. Kecuali satu hal.

Johnny merasakan bagaimana tatapan Ten pada benda di sela jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Tidak terlihat membenci namun tak juga mengapresiasi. Segera ia menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai lalu menginjaknya sampai sang bara hilang.

"Tidak suka rokok?" tanya Johnny.

"Ya. Tapi, aku tidak masalah jika kau mau menghisapnya lagi. Paling, aku hanya akan menjaga jarak darimu sejauh sepuluh meter. Bagaimana?"

"Oh! Jangan bercanda. Kencan macam apa jika saling berjauhan? Aku tidak akan sentuh benda itu di dekatmu. Jadi, kau harus menempel padaku hari ini. Mengerti?"

"Perjanjian yang bagus." Ten segera menempelkan bahunya secara harfiah ia bahu Johnny. Mengundang tawa renyah teman kencannya. "Ayo pergi..."

Segera mereka berjalan keluar stasiun. Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu di ruang bawah tanah itu.

Saat menaiki tangga, angin berhembus masuk dari luar. Dingin, tak seperti angin musim panas pada umumnya.

" _Ten..._ " rendah, dingin, samar.

"Ya?"

Johnny langsung menoleh saat tiba-tiba Ten berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria yang lebih tua. Ten seketika mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Bukankah kau memanggilku?"

"Aku? Tidak."

Ten yakin seseorang telah memanggilnya. Namun, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di tangga itu. Sesaat kemudian, angin hangat khas musim panas berhembus hingga menyadarkannya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja. Ayo..."

.

" _ **Ten,**_ **"**

.

Lift sampai di lantai teratas yang bisa pengunjung pijaki kurang dari dua menit. Ten segera keluar dari benda kotak itu ketika mereka sampai. Telinganya berdengung hebat.

" _You ok?"_

" _I'm ok. Oh look at that!"_

Ten langsung terpikat oleh pemandangan kota metro Manhattan dari view Empire State. Luar biasa. Jika dia tahu kota metropolitan yang sumpek dan bising itu bisa terlihat indah dari ketinggian sekian meter, dia sudah datang kemari sejak lama. Beruntung, seseorang menawarinya paket plus plus berkat kesabarannya untuk tidak menjelajah New York selama tiga bulan kebelakang. Kencan, lelaki seksi, serta New York yang bebas, sempurna.

Bagian luar dari lantai itu menarik perhatiannya. Ten ingin pergi ke sana dan bergabung dengan puluhan orang yang sibuk memanjakan mata mereka. Ia nyaris berlari kecil saat Johnny menangkap tangannya lebih cepat.

"Jangan ceroboh. Kau harus bilang padaku kalau mau pergi. Disini ramai, kalau kau tersesat bagaimana?"

"Di sini ada pusat informasi 'kan?"

" _Thats place for kids and you..."_

" _I'm you're kid too, daddy. Please, take care of me."_

Johnny mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Ten dengan mudah mengatakan hal provokatif seperti itu? Ya, sebenarnya tidak seeksplisit itu juga, tapi _hey man! This is New York and everybody know that he just flirt at him._ Lagi pula _daddy kink_ sedang banyak penggemarnya.

 _Sh*t! Apa yang kupikirkan? Sadar Johnny, he's asian._

Ten tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kemenangan begitu melihat ketegangan di wajah Johnny. Ia merasa berhasil membuat laki-laki itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya karena dia berhasil menyentuh titik lemah laki-laki itu.

"Kau 'keras', sir?"

" _What_!?"

Beberapa orang sekilas menatapi mereka dengan senyuman jahil. Johnny seketika kembali ke dunia nyata dan segera menarik Ten keluar untuk menghindari orang-orang yang tadi sempat melihatnya. "Kau gila?"

" _Well_ , aku juga orang Amerika sekarang. Bukannya itu wajar?"

Johnny tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memang sedikit wajar sih.

"Oh lihat-lihat, dari sini semuanya terlihat seperti maket. Wah! Taksi itu seperti mobil-mobilan yang aku koleksi waktu kecil. _Ddaebak!_ "

"Eoh? Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

Dahi Ten berkerut saat Johnny tiba-tiba mengubah bahasa yang dipakainya.

"Ye... Aku sekolah menengah atas di Korea. Sir juga keturunan Korea ya?"

"Ibuku orang Korea."

"Oh pantas, agak tidak seperti orang Amerika."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak."

Johnny merasa sedikit eksited mengetahui Ten bisa menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Ia membayangkan mereka akan mengobrol dengan bahasa Korea di kantor hingga semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah bingung bawahan yang selama ini mengejeknya itu.

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa agak... tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Tunggu! Sir, kenapa tidak tahu aku pernah tinggal di Korea? Kau membaca CV-ku tidak sih?"

Serangan mendadak itu membuat Johnny terdiam. Ia berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari alasan.

Melihat kebingungan Johnny, Ten mulai curiga. "Aku diterima kerja karena CV dan wawancaraku kan? Bukan karena seorang pewawancara tertarik untuk menarikku ke atas tempat tidurnya dan bergelung sampai pagi?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya bertugas mewawancara saja. Masalah CV sudah diurus bagian personalia jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi."

"Oh..." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Johnny merasakan kesemutan di kakinya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sih kalau sir memang menerimaku karena..."

Ten tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dibanding melakukan itu, Ia malah berbalik memandang Johnny dengan mata yang tak teralih sedikitpun.

Johnny terpaku. "Benarkah?"

Ten tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang dinantikannya. Seseorang yang tepat.

.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ada delapan kali pergantian musim jika dihitung dari bagaimana bumi menciptakan variasinya. Selama itu, semua berubah sesuai dengan takdirnya masing-masing.

Di musim semi tahun kedua, perubahan besar terjadi. Johnny mendapatkan promosinya sebagai wakil direktur, dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, _move in._ Tidak ada yang melarang. Bahkan rekan-rekan kerja sangat setuju dengan keputusan itu. Ibu Johnny, walaupun seakan tidak terlalu menerima Ten dengan baik, tak berkata banyak.

"Aku sudah kosongkan setengah _wardrobe_ -ku." Ucap Johnny saat mengangkat kardus berisi pakaian Ten ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan bisa pakai lemari di kamar yang lain."

"Lalu, kau akan tidur di kamar itu?" Ten tersenyum penuh arti. Dia selalu seperti itu saat berniat menjahili Johnny. _"You must be kiding me, babe."_ Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Ten lantas sang pencuri kecupan bergerak menuju kamarnya.

Nuansa hitam yang pekat di kamar Johnny terkadang membuat Ten tidak nyaman. Warna-warna cerah lebih mengekspresikan dirinya menurut Ten. Namun, ia harus akui warna itu membuat seluruh _making love_ mereka terasa begitu hebat, kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka kala itu seakan mendorong mereka untuk melakukan lebih-dan lebih. Buruknya, Ten sangat menyukai itu. Dia kecanduan.

"Johnny, kita jadi belanja?"

"Yep. Berhubung kau pindah ke sini, kupikir ada baiknya kau punya banyak persediaan t-shirt dan celana dalam."

" _I think so._ Hehehe..."

Di supermarket, keduanya memutuskan untuk berpencar agar lebih efektif waktu. Ten pergi ke tempat baju sementara Johnny mencari bahan makanan untuk mengisi penuh kulkas mereka.

Section kemeja yang sedang dikunjungi Ten tengah sepi. Dia tak mengulur waktu untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Ah, ini lucu." Dia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda. Ten berjalan ke arah ruang coba di sudut toko.

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyapu tengkuknya. Ten berhenti.

" _ **Ten,"**_ Sudah tak terhitung lagi kali suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Suara yang selalu datang dengan suasana lain di sekitarnya.

Ten berbalik.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan seragam sekolah yang tak asing untuknya. Serta koyakan yang juga terlihat sangat familiar.

" _ **Ten..."**_

Mata Ten membulat. Dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak."

" _ **Ten, ini aku."**_

Wajahnya tampan. Putih pucat, bibir semerah darah. Namun matanya... mata kanannya menghilang.

Ten menjatuhkan pakaian yang ada di tangannya. Ia berlari keluar dari toko. Mengabaikan teriakan khawatir para pegawainya. Yang di pikirkannya sekarang hanya menemukan Johnny dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Johnny!"

"Oh, kau sudah-"

Laki-laki tinggi itu ditubruk kekasihnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak rak.

"Kenapa?" Johnny memeluk Ten yang menangis di dadanya. Tubuh bergetar sang kekasih membuat Johnny khawatir.

" _I'm affraid. I saw someone... he's..."_

"Oke, oke. Aku sudah disini. Jangan menangis."

Johnny hanya beberapa kali melihat Ten menangis. Kekasihnya itu laki-laki tulen bukan perempuan. Sekalipun dia manja, suka bertingkah imut, namun Ten tidak suka disamakan dengan wanita. Karenanya, ia bingung kenapa sang kekasih ketakutan sampai menangis seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Ten dan menenangkannya.

.

Ten membuka matanya di sebuah malam berbulan purnama. Tangan Johnny memeluk perutnya erat seperti biasa. Selama setahun hal ini terus berulang. Tentang pelukan Johnny maupun keterjagaannya di tengah bulan tahun lunar. Ten nyaris hapal semua detail dan urutan kejadiannya.

Ia terbangun dengan hawa dingin membelai tengkuk. Pertama yang dia lihat adalah plafon putih di atap apartemen Johnny. Beberapa menit dia akan melihat kekosongan itu. Sebelum akhirnya menentukan pilihan untuk menoleh ke samping. Dan dia akan menemukan sesosok laki-laki mungil dengan setelan seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh. Wajahnya putih pucat, bibirnya semerah darah serta mata kanan yang hilang.

Ten tidak menyukai pemandangan itu. Mengerikan. Namun, dia tidak punya pilihan untuk melupakan detail fisik sang laki-laki mungil. Ia datang dan terus datang setiap malam bulan purnama. Dia akan berdiri di samping ranjang Ten dengan mata kirinya yang memancarkan kerinduan dan kesanjungan di saat yang bersamaan. Bibir merah itu akan melengkungkan sebuah senyum kala mata mereka tanpa sengaja saling berbalas.

" _ **Tennie... Kau melihatku? Aku disini sayang."**_

Saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, Ten tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar. Johnny akan terbangun karenanya sehingga Ten bisa langsung masuk ke pelukan sang kekasih dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

Ten mencintai Johnny lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari orang-orang yang pernah singgah di hidupnya di masa lalu. Karena itu, dia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Ada sebuah film lama yang katanya ingin Johnny tonton. Dia memaksa Ten untuk menemaninya duduk di depan TV saat akhir pekan untuk menonton ulang film tersebut. Semangkuk penuh fortune cookies ada dalam dekapan Ten. Johnny membelikannya pagi tadi.

Film bertemakan cinta itu terputar selama kurang lebih setengah jam saat Ten mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

"Kenapa kita menonton film romance?" tanyanya. Film romantis adalah film yang paling jarang mereka tonton. Alasannya karena memang genre itu tidak terlalu mereka sukai.

"Hanya ingin saja."

Johnny melirik tangan Ten yang sibuk mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam fortune cookies lalu memakan biskuitnya. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tulisan yang mungkin saja terserat dalam kertas-kertas kecil itu. Johnny menghela napas. Menyadari kekasihnya sama sekali tidak peka dan tidak sabaran.

"Oh..."

Setelah fortune cookiesnya masuk ke dalam perut untuk sekali lagi, dia memecahkan kue lainnya. Sesuatu yang lebih berat dari kertas jatuh ke dalam genggamannya. Ten menatap bingung benda bulat berongga yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kue. Ada nama kekasihnya tertulis di bagian dalam benda itu. Mata Ten membulat. Secepat kilat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya.

Disisi lain Johnny juga tengah menunggu reaksi dari sang kekasih. Sembari melakukannya, ia memasang benda serupa dengan apa yang ada pada Ten di jari manisnya.

" _Marry me_?"Johnny mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin telah tersemat di jarinya.

Ten tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang. Ada suara tokoh dalam film yang tengah bertengkar, semangkuk fortune cookies di pangkuannya, dan seorang Johnny yang mengajaknya menikah. Juga cincin cantik di genggamannya yang sama sekali tidak dia duga akan ada di sana hari ini, saat ini.

" _Why, why you purpose me like this_!"

Ten langsung menyerang Johnny dengan pukulan. Tentu saja dia kesal karena merasa baru saja dipermainkan.

"Aw, aw! Berhenti. Jawab dulu." Johnny menahan tangan Ten. Dia setia menunggu sang kekasih menetralkan deru napasnya.

"Tentu saja!"

.

Banyak hal harus mereka lakukan untuk pernikahan mereka. Ten menjadi lebih banyak mengunjungi ibu Johnny yang masih memperlakukannya dengan dingin. Namun, dia tidak menyerah meski hatinya kerap kali terluka. Wanita karir itu sangat disiplin. Ia memandang semua kekurangan Ten sebagai hal yang menyebalkan. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat sarkasme untuk menyindirnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan jemput satu jam lagi."

Hari ini harusnya menjadi jadwal mereka untuk fitting pakaian. Tapi ternyata ada rapat mendadak seluruh petinggi perusahaan dimana mereka bekerja. Johnny sebagai wakil direktur tak bisa menghindarinya. Beruntung Ten tidak mengeluh. Dia bisa melakukannya untuk mereka berdua sendiri.

Setelah mendapat ciuman singkat, Johnny langsung melaju pergi dengan mobilnya.

Mobil hitam itu menghilang diantara kendaraan lainnya. Senyuman Ten pun ikut menghilang. Ia melirik ke samping. Lalu berjalan ke dalam bridal.

"Hai Ten. Datang sendiri?" Sapa salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Halo Momo. Ya, Johnny punya rapat dengan karyawan lain. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pakaian kami?"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul sambil menuntun Ten menuju salah satu ruangan dimana pakaian pernikahan sang klien disimpan.

"Cobalah." Ten menerima tuksedo abu-abu yang akan menjadi pakaian pengantinnya. Ia masuk ke dalam bilik besar yang dipasangi banyak kaca. Sejenak, dia menatap kosong kaca itu. Lalu segera menggunakan pakaiannya.

" _ **Sangat tampan.**_ _ **Sekaligus cantik. Bagaimana bisa kau sesempurna itu?"**_

Ten mengancing luaran terakhir tuksedo yang di pakainya. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Melihat ke cermin untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna.

" _ **Pakaian itu sangat cocok untukmu. Aku pernah berharap kau akan menggunakan yang seperti itu saat menikah denganku."**_

Dering ponsel membuat Ten mengalihkan fokus dari pakaiannya. Dia menemukan nama kontak Johnny di layar ponselnya.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Em... Pakaiannya sangat bagus. Aku melihat punyamu dan sepertinya akan sempurna jika kau memakainya."

"..."

"Jangan menelponku saat rapat. Kau bisa dihukum."

"..."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku memang segalanya bagimu. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Ten menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dia hendak memandang ke cermin sekali lagi. Namun yang dia dapati adalah wajah hancur laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang mengikutinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

" _ **Dulu kau hanya mencintaiku."**_

"Hentikan. Berhenti menggangguku."

Mata kiri laki-laki berseragam itu membulat. Ada sinar terang seakan tersembunyi di balik sana. Bibirnya yang semerah darah bergetar.

" _ **Akhirnya kau bicara padaku lagi, Ten."**_

Sebuah luka kecil di dahinya memudar lalu hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan menikah. Jadi, jangan ganggu kami."

" _ **Aku menemanimu bukan mengganggumu."**_

Ten segera melepaskan tuksedonya. Ia berganti pakaian secepat mungkin lalu mengonfirmasi pada pegawai bridal bahwa ia akan datang seminggu lagi.

Langkah kaki dipercepatnya menyusuri trotoar. Ia melupakan janji Johnny yang akan menjemputnya.

" _ **Ten!"**_

Ten berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit diantara toko. Dia berhenti di sana untuk memberanikan diri menatap sosok yang mengikutinya kemana pun. Belakangan ia sadar, sosok itu tak hanya muncul saat bulan purnama. Dia muncul setiap saat, dimana pun dia berada.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!"

Ia menyembunyikan semua perasaannya selama ini. Sekarang dia tidak kuat lagi. Melihat wajahnya setiap saat membuat Ten merasa ingin bunuh diri. Mobil yang lewat didepannya seakan mengundang untuk ditantang. Atap gedung perusahaan dimana dia dan Johnny sering bermain api kini tak lagi indah. Rasanya dunia penuh dengan bayang-bayang kematian.

Penyesalan itu telah redup, namun sosoknya membawa kembali Ten pada memori di masa lalu. Dimana penyesalan itu bermula.

"Aku bukan orang yang kau cari. Tolong, kumohon **Taeyong-ah**. Berhenti."

Ten menangis. Tak perlu kata lain untuk mendeskripsikannya saat ini. Tangannya meremat dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdetak cepat.

" _ **Apa aku menakutimu?"**_

Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, Ten kehilangan rasa takutnya. Tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak punya hal lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Iya. Kau sangat menyeramkan. Karena itu aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergi!"

" _ **Aku tidak bisa. Kita harus menjalani ini. Beginilah takdirnya."**_

"Tidak ada orang mati yang ditakdirkan hidup lagi. Kau salah!"

" _ **Kau yang salah! Kau tidak tahu apapun."**_

Tangan Taeyong berusaha meraih pipi basah Ten. Tak ada yang bisa dia gapai. Ia tak bisa menyentuh mahkluk hidup.

Disisi lain, hawa dingin Ten rasakan menyentuh pipinya. Dingin itu berbeda dari angin biasanya, berbeda dari salju. Terasa kosong, lembut, dan menenangkan sekaligus.

Ten menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

" _ **Empat tahun."**_

Waktu yang sama dengan hubungannya dengan Johnny. Jadi, suara itu, angin itu, semuanya adalah orang ini.

" _ **Empat tahun aku menemanimu. Namun, tiga belas tahun aku mencintaimu. Selalu sejak saat itu."**_

.

A/N sudah sangaaat lama sekali pingin bikin Taeten. But, aku terlalu cinta Johnten untuk bikin FF mereka. Akhirnya aku buat FF ini. Cerita yang akhirnya pun aku gak tahu harus gimana. Mungkin Reader bakal sangsi buat baca FF ini lagi karena authornya pun gak yakin. Sebenernya aku Cuma ingin menikmati membuat FF ini aja. FF yang aku selalu ingin buat sejak setahun lalu.

Karena itu, mohon reviewnya. Kalau kalian suka, tolong komen. Dan **jangan pikirkan bagaimana cerita ini berakhir. Nikmati saja.**

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku, yang tiba-tiba pergi setelah aku tanya 'kau dimana?'.

Ini untukmu yang telah tiada. Dan seseorang yang mungkin akan muncul dimasa depan.

 _Hope You Like It._


End file.
